


【Seulrene】Blueming

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [12]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Kudos: 9





	【Seulrene】Blueming

*70

*睡前短打

*取名偷渡歌名xd

-

安靜的辦公室裡，沒有人交談，只有清脆的鍵盤敲擊聲。

但，顯然並不是所有人都是在辦公。

比如康瑟琪。

如果你拉近她的電腦螢幕，就會發現在簡報檔案旁的視窗中，密密麻麻的白色與綠色。

那是我們公司內部的通訊軟體。

因為怕檔案外流，僅能夠傳文字訊息和圖片，原本的立意是方便跨部門溝通，誰知道會變成大家的聊天工具。

「啊，怎麼才3點，已經想下班了Q_Q」

比如康瑟琪現在就在跟不過五個位子遠的朴秀英聊天。

「哎，至少今天是週五阿，嘿嘿(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ」

朴秀英還附上一個可愛的顏文字。

「幹嘛這麼開心，你今天要出去玩？」

「我今天下班後要跟勝完歐尼，去~約~會~σ`∀´)σ」

我在位子上翻了一個大白眼，戀愛中的傢伙真是討人厭。

隨手也真的連傳了三個翻白眼的gif。

「吼，瑟琪歐尼。」

「你喜歡的對象，明明也在公司不是嗎？」

我？

心跳突然加速。

。

都是上次在部門聚餐的時候玩了什麼真心話大冒險的爛遊戲，才脫口而出現在有喜歡的人。

只是，我一直以為，我的暗戀對象就是隔壁部門同事的事情，應該沒有人知道才對啊……。

「什麼啦。」

「瑟琪歐尼，你如果老實交代的話，我可以考慮幫你，哼。」

「就差你一句話了。」

其實、也沒有什麼不能說的啦。

我暗戀的對象，叫做裴柱現。

而她和朴秀英的女友孫勝完，就是同一個部門的。

所以朴秀英要幫我，其實是真的可以的。

我正要打字的時候，突然被開門聲及接近的腳步聲嚇了一跳。

該死，是主管。

我立刻熟練的將視窗縮小，並把滑鼠游標切換到簡報檔案上的文字，機械性的刪刪減減。

並裝出一副沉思的樣子，直到主管走近時才假裝被嚇到般的抬頭，擺出一臉「我剛剛太專注在思考了所以不小心被你嚇到了，怎麼了嗎？」的表情。

呼。

差點被嚇掉半條命。

欸。

我剛才在跟朴秀英聊什麼？

裴柱現。

對對，裴柱現。

嗚。

要請她幫忙嗎？

朴秀英這人，平時怪不正經的。

但要論交際，跟如何快速與別人混熟，我真的不得不佩服她。

而且她女朋友好像還跟裴柱現交情非常好。

要嗎…

要嗎？

衝吧！

深呼吸一口氣。

只是光想著裴柱現這三個字就足以讓我心跳加速，呼吸困難。

腦海裡全是那個人的身影。

裴柱現、裴柱現、裴柱現、裴柱現、裴柱現…。

「好啦，我喜歡裴柱現，你說的喔，要幫我。」

叫出通訊軟體，啪撘啪撘的快速打字，傳送，傳送成功。

一氣呵成，不讓自己有後悔的餘地。

把這句話送出後像是心虛的小偷一樣又快速的把視窗關掉。

我揉揉自己的太陽穴，暈呼呼的，好像連骨頭都變得綿軟。

明明只是承認自己喜歡的對象，就讓我快在原地直接害羞到蒸發。

我走去茶水間，想稍微冷靜一會。

才剛喝了一口咖啡走出來，就聽見朴秀英輕聲在喊我的名字，還對我招了招手。

喔對，朴秀英的位子是走去茶水間的必經之路。

幹嘛，才剛跟你坦白就迫不及待想嘲笑我是不是！

我皺起眉，稍微瞄了瞄主管的方向，他正在忙著講一通電話，視線並沒有在這個方向。

於是我走過去朴秀英旁邊，反正稍微聊個兩句應該不會被發現。

「瑟琪歐尼。」

我以為朴秀英一定是要挖苦我。

結果，並不是。

她說了一句我想都沒有想過的話。

坦白說，我當下並沒有立刻反應過來。

「你再不告訴我你喜歡誰，我真的就不幫你了喔。」

「什麼？」

「我剛剛明明跟你說了阿。」

我聽不懂，完全聽不懂。

「沒有啊，你哪有跟我說。」

朴秀英整個臉都皺成一團，為了表示我真的沒有跟她說，她還把我們兩個的對話視窗叫了出來。

「瑟琪歐尼，你如果老實交代的話，我可以考慮幫你，哼。」

－已讀。

「就差你一句話了。」

－已讀。

最後的對話，停在這裡。

那，可是我剛剛的傳送？

我剛剛明明有傳送出去阿。

我握緊手中的保溫瓶，快步走回我的座位。

把通訊軟體打開。

最上面的訊息。

是我剛才傳送出去的。

「好啦，我喜歡裴柱現，你說的喔，要幫我。」

我倒吸了一大口氣。

背脊開始發涼。

周圍只剩下空調運轉的聲音。

我真的有傳出去。

而且是想著裴柱現傳送出去的。

因為是想著裴柱現傳送出去的

想著裴柱現傳送出去的…。

想著裴柱現傳送出去的。

所以我也就真的傳給裴柱現了。

我傳錯人了傳錯人了傳錯人了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。

怎麼辦。

怎麼辦，可以收回嗎？

內部的聊天軟體不能收回阿！！！

不能！！！

怎麼會！！！

到底是誰設計的爛軟體？！

等等，不，還來得及。

訊息上，還沒有顯示已讀。

這就代表。

裴柱現現在並沒有在位子上。

仔細想想。

我跟朴秀英的業務部門，在12樓。

而裴柱現和孫勝完的行銷部門，在11樓。

離的非常近。

也就是說，如果我現在溜進他們的部門，假裝要送文件過去，然後偷偷的，把裴柱現那邊的紀錄刪掉。

這一切，就會沒事。

好，五指併攏，集中。

GO！

-

叮。

電梯門一打開時，我捏緊手心，懷裡抱著剛剛隨便影印的一份一點也不重要的文件，血液好像都在沸騰，我發誓我這輩子沒有感覺過腎上腺素像現在這樣在全身角落翻滾的感覺。

我又深呼吸了一口氣。

假裝要送文件、裴柱現的位置在走進去後左轉第二排第七個。

打開電腦，刪除。

加油、你可以的康瑟琪！

正準備要走進行銷部門時，背後傳來我現在最不想聽見的聲音。

「瑟琪，你怎麼在這裡？」

這個溫柔的聲音，不會錯的。

是裴柱現…………。

是裴柱現。

連微微皺眉的樣子都那麼好看。

真的很美。

即使是我現在緊張到內臟都快從嘴裡吐出來的當下，也覺得她非常美。

「我、我…」

「我、喔對、我來送這個文件。」

「哦？那真巧，直接拿給我就可以啦。」

「咦，哦，啊不行，嗯，不是，我是說，這個有點複雜，還是我先拿進去，然後稍微跟柱現歐尼、解釋一下？」

至少先拖個時間。

待會等走到柱現歐尼的位置上，再找機會趁她不注意時把她的訊息刪掉。

「好啊，那進去吧。」

裴柱現說完話，便走在我前面，推開了玻璃門。

不知道是不是心虛的緣故，她今天的步伐好像特別快。

我有點緊張，萬一她先到位子上，就馬上看到了螢幕上我傳來的訊息該怎麼辦？

想到這裡，我稍微加快了步伐。

大概是錯覺？

我總覺得每當我超越裴柱現一點點，她又會加快腳步超越我。

於是變成了我們兩個不斷重複著追逐，像在進行什麼無聲的賽跑一樣，一前一後，互相拉鋸的詭異狀況。

明明走到她的辦公位置也才一小段路。

害怕被發現心意的這種緊張感實在太強烈了。

不顧同事的目光，我開始小跑步，並且在經過勝完的位置時，故意跟她說，「柱現姊姊好像找你喔。」

「欸？柱現姊姊，你找我嗎。」

果然，勝完在裴柱現經過時站了起來，攔截成功。

一定是我的錯覺，我覺得裴柱現的表情似乎也有點…著急？

不管了。

呼。

終於抵達裴柱現的位子。

我焦急的點擊滑鼠，迫不急待喚醒沉睡的螢幕。

果然，裴柱現的螢幕上，也是公司內部的那款聊天軟體。

我原本打算開始尋找我剛才發送的訊息。

沒想到，首先吸引我的是尚未關閉的，勝完跟她的對話視窗。

我完全愣在原地。

震耳欲聾的心跳聲、背後急促的腳步聲…。

「今天中午在食堂又看到康瑟琪了kkk…不過她跟她們部門的人聊得很開心…」

「柱現姐姐你真的是，再不行動的話她會被搶走的，聽秀英說她真的很受歡迎！」

「可是，真的很難說出口，說我喜歡她嘛…」

還沒來得及反應，螢幕便迅速的被關閉，裴柱現紅著臉，氣喘吁吁的站在我身旁，不安的絞著手。

與我面面相覷。

「那個，今天下班後，一起吃晚飯好嗎？」

過了五分鐘，她輕聲說。

我一邊點頭，一邊傻呼呼的，笑了起來。

2020.08.23

By 阿禾


End file.
